


Room 306

by gala_apples



Category: Macdonald Hall - Gordon Korman
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bloodplay, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Room 306 has some interesting things happening inside it. Cathy's pretty sure it's destiny that she barged in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 306

Cathy appreciates many qualities of the average guy. It’s a product of having five older brothers. She’s like Ginny Weasley, without the stupid crush. She almost got sent to an all girls school, but thank god that didn’t happen. She wouldn’t have made it out alive. Or sane. Whatever’s worse.

One of the things she distinctly doesn’t like is the lack of decoration skills. Gay men and the rare enlightened hetero aside, men are completely crappy at personalising their shit. Back in her dorm, every girl’s door is different. You don’t need numbers to know Mary Lou is in the room with the animal skull print from her boyfriend, and Ruthie’s the door with the blowups of Gordie Jones. Here it’s different. She needs to find Chris Talbot so she can get a bit of Photoshop tutorialling, but every door is the same hollow wooden slab. Only the numbers differ them, and the only number Cathy remembers is third floor. If Chris was a girl she’d have pictures torn from her sketchbook taped to the door. She’d be easy to find. Cathy totally blames her current wandering on Chris’ genitals.

She decides to take a wild guess and go with 306. At the very least the people she can hear talking on the other side of the door might know where he is. She doesn’t bother to knock, just walks in. A lot of her fellow students only learned rudeness when they moved in here. She’s had to be rude since birth to get her share of attention.

Cathy walks in on a...murder scene? Whatever. She can handle this. “Okay, you just don’t move while I call campus security.” She’s not sure which one she’s talking to, the one with the knife or the one that’s bleeding from a gash on his chest. Probably neither of them should move, really.

“Bruno, you seriously didn’t lock the door?”

“I thought you did!”

The bleeding boy doesn’t sound scared. If anything he’s annoyed. And that’s not the only clue something seriously messy is going to happen. The boy on the bottom is actually laying face up on a camping tarp. They’re both fully nude, except for the man with the knife’s gloved hands. “Oh shit. Is this like a Armin Meiwes thing? Do you want him to stab you?”

“Yes and no.”

“Shit.” She was sort of joking out of fear of the guy with the knife. But apparently the guy being cut is crazier.

“Armin Meiwes was into cannibalism, which no. Also don’t want to be stabbed. I _do_ want to be cut. Lightly. With Bruno in control.”

The best reply Cathy can muster is “huh.”

“It’s called bloodplay, in case you want to wiki it,” he adds.

“Fuck it, just stay and watch.”

“Bruno!”

“What? We used to show off all the time, and then Club Macdonald lost its sanctity and we stopped. But it wasn’t like it was our choice, not really. Boots, I know you’re not shy. You like it when people watch.”

The boy on the bed -Boots- doesn’t dispute the comment. “Fine. But none of our friends. No one we know from school.”

“Fine. No Wilbur or Mark or Pete.” Bruno agrees.

“That is if you wanna stay,” Boots thinks to add. “Obviously our exhibitionism kink doesn’t have to involve you at all, if it’s not your thing.”

“Though you _did_ walk in here of your own choice. Yeah, yeah, I know. _Bruno!_ ”

Cathy can’t help but snicker at Bruno heading Boots off at the pass to chastise himself. Their smiles more than anything else reassure her this is all consensual and above board. Rapey murderers wouldn’t grin like that. Which means she doesn’t have to flee for her safety, she can stay in the doorway and consider the offer. It’s not anything that was on the College Experiences list she wrote on the plane ride here, but if she only did things on a preapproved list her life would be extremely boring. And for the last eighteen years she’s been living a vanilla life. Why not see how the other half lives?

She comes inside fully and closes the door, locking it like Bruno apparently forgot to. The desk chair is missing from the tiny room, but she’s young and spry, it won’t kill her to lean against the wall. “I know you two are Bruno and Boots. I’m Cathy. How long have you guys been doing this?” It should be obvious what the ‘this’ is.

"Two years," Boots says. “The day I turned eighteen we went to a dungeon to start picking through what we wanted to learn. Most of it didn’t stick, but this did.”

“So I know it’s kinda a personal question, but-”

“We’re naked with knives. It’s a personal situation.”

“Good point. So, why do you do it? I mean, I’m not saying it’s wrong, because I don’t think it is, and even if I did, who cares what I think? But, like, why?”

Bruno looks at her. “Lots of reasons. It’s pretty. I mean I’m no art man, but it is pretty. The fact that he trusts me this much is really hot. We’re fluid bonded already, so it’s safe.”

“What it comes down to is brain chemicals. That’s what sex is for, a rush of endorphins. I get my best when he’s cutting me.”

For all that she’s known them three minutes, Bruno’s side from jokey-face to professor-face is unmistakable. Gonna Teach You A Thing Face was something Cathy got a _lot_ when she was living at home. “I don’t know if you’re going to find this hot. If you do, cool. If not, no problem. But if you do, you can’t just try it on your boyfriend tonight. You need to practise, at least on an orange, and better with someone that knows how watching. Okay?”

“Okay.” It’s not like she had a boyfriend to try it with anyway. Or a girlfriend. Getting a girlfriend is on her College List.

It’s the weirdest thing. When Bruno cuts in, Boots doesn’t flinch, or gasp, or hiss. He says ‘ahhh’, like he’s finally been satisfied. Blood doesn’t well immediately, which is what Cathy was expecting. Rather Bruno slaps the line he just sliced, and it comes up in response. She can see the beauty in the way Boots’ skin flushes pink, a stark contrast with the red line of blood. It’s beauty the way six inch high heels are, something she won’t participate in, but amazing to look at.

It goes by so fast. It seems like it’s only a minute until Boots’ chest is more blood smear than skin. That’s when Bruno bends over nearly double to kiss each line. After the first his lips are ringed in already browning blood. It should be gross, or vampiric, but it really just seems sweet. They’re both hard but seem to have no active interest in getting off. It’s like the times she’s masturbated just to feel good, not to get that big crashing O. Sexy, covered in a blanket of fuzzy and nice and warm.

Not bothering to lick his lips clean, Bruno starts to cover his work in bandages. Not a brand name, the big hospital kind in the paper-foil packets. Each pad Bruno places down get a kiss too. “There’s not really much left to see, Cathy,” he murmurs softly, not looking up from Boots.

“Oh. Okay.”

“Yeah, we’re gonna need some down time. So if you could-”

“Leave. Yeah, sure. You maybe wanna hang out some time?” In her head, Cathy prays he says yes. This has been by far the most interesting event in her first week at U of T, to the point where she’s not sure how the next four years are supposed to compete. Unless she becomes friends with them. Even if the ‘not in front of friends’ rule begins to apply to her, she’ll still get second hand stories. She’s not sure why she’s so certain, but every bone in her body is screaming she’s destined to be friends with them.

“Sure. Cool. Drop by again. Just fuck off for now.”

How can she say no to a man gently spooning his boyfriend? Cathy says another goodbye, then walks out. Really, it’s good she’s leaving now. She still needs to find Chris. Though something tells her what’s behind door number two will be way more boring than door one was.


End file.
